Catch My Breath Traduction tanglingshadows
by Missleez
Summary: Il était une fois une femme excentrique chamboulant la vie d'un homme doux et gentil. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne... TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle histoire mais plutôt une mini-fiction de seulement onze chapitres plutôt courts :) J'avais promis de la poster plus tôt mais j'ai finalement décidé de la traduire entièrement avant de commencer, comme ça j'ai pu prévoir un petit planning de publication des chapitres.

Je ne suis pas très originale sur ce coup là puisque c'est une fanfiction Edward/Bella, rated M mais c'est un vrai petit bonheur qui m'a donnée le sourire pendant mes examens. L'auteur est **tanglingshadows** dont ce n'est pas ma première traduction (**Lone Star**) et je la remercie énormément de me faire confiance une fois de plus !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Bella POV**

« J'ai couché avec Edward Masen. »

Je me tenais à bout de souffle sur le paillasson de l'appartement de mon amie, Alice.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendue ! J'ai couché avec Edward Masen. »

« Genre dans un rêve ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement troublée.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir une réplique sarcastique. « Est-ce que tu crois que je serais là à trois heures du matin, complètement paniquée, si c'était juste un rêve ? Laisse moi entrer, maintenant ! »

Je la poussai de l'entrée alors qu'elle reprenait la parole. « Bella, il est trois heures du matin, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je fais pour te parler maintenant, alors réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle tu frappes à ma porte. » Elle ferma la porte derrière nous. « Bon, tu as couché avec Edward Masen ? » Je hochai la tête. « Comment c'est arrivé ? Il est vieux et il porte du polyester. »

« Ferme la Alice ! Il n'est pas vieux. »

« Il travaille avec ton père, B. Il est vieux. »

« Il a trente et un ans. »

« Il porte quand même des vêtements en polyester et trouve que c'est marrant de choper des mineurs qui boivent le week-end. »

Je soufflai et essayai de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. Nier ce qu'elle venait de dire mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as raison. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

Je levai la tête vers Alice qui se dirigeait vers le fauteuil à côté de la télévision. « C'est pas toi qui devrait être en train de m'expliquer ça ? »

Je grognai à nouveau. « Bon sang, Alice. Je sais ce qui s'est passé mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé ça arriver ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça fait un moment pour toi. Tu avais besoin de soulager tes petites affaires, je suppose. »

Je ne répondis pas et après quelques minutes, il me sembla qu'Alice s'était endormie mais elle se redressa. « Où est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Vous vous êtes envoyez en l'air et tu es partie de chez lui ? »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je secouai la tête.

« T'as. Pas. Fait. Ça. » Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire. « Tu as fui ton propre appartement ? »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! »

Alice s'écroula, son rire résonna dans la pièce alors que je m'asseyais, honteuse.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce pauvre homme était sans doute excité d'avoir la chance de se faire une fille bien plus jeune que lui qui est allée au delà de son look et de son travail merdique d'adjoint. Lorsqu'il va se réveiller, il va penser qu'il a été si mauvais qu'il t'a fait fuir de ton propre appartement. »

« Si je l'ignore, ça va passer. » Je tirai sur un fil qui dépassait de mon pyjama.

« Hmmm, je déteste avoir à te dire ça, mais Edward Masen n'est pas un ''ça'' et il est en ce moment même au bout du couloir, à dormir dans ton lit. » Elle secoua la tête et se leva du canapé. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut ''passer'', Bella. »

Je fis la grimace, envisageant de retourner dans mon appartement.

« Je vais me coucher. Ferme la porte derrière toi en sortant. » Alice se rendit dans sa chambre. « Oh et Bella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'était bien ? » sourit-elle.

Je repensais à ma nuit et me sentis rougir. Il avait été incroyable – avant, pendant et après.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un grand oui. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Pour être honnête, Edward avait été génial. Nous nous étions croisés au café de Port Angeles et avions partagé une super conversation qui avait mené à un verre, qui l'avait mené à me raccompagner chez moi, ce qui m'avait menée à me retrouver à genoux dans mon appartement pour lui faire l'unique et plus belle fellation de sa vie. Après ça, il m'avait rendue la faveur.

Je plissai le nez. Ça donnait l'impression que c'était tout pourri dit comme ça. Je me ressaisis et réfléchis autant que possible en quittant l'appartement d'Alice. Je me retrouvai devant mon propre appartement. J'ouvris la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et la refermai de la même façon. J'avais presque réussi lorsqu'une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter et claquer violemment la porte.

« Tu es allée où ? »

Je me tournai et tombai sur Edward. Il se tenait là, mal à l'aise dans mon salon, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il avait l'air un peu blessé.

Mon cœur se serra et je lui répondis sans réfléchir. « Je suis somnambule. »

Tout ça se révélait être l'une des soirées les plus troublantes de ma vie.

* * *

Voilà un début fracassant, non ? Espérons qu'Edward ne sera pas trop vexé, le pauvre ^^

Alors pour le planning de publication, je me suis décidée pour deux fois par semaine - le mercredi et le dimanche. Il est possible que j'en poste plus s'il y a demandes mais on va partir comme ça pour l'instant :)

Donc... si ça vous dit, laissez votre avis, ça serait vraiment super ! Prenez soin de vous et à dimanche !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Je désespérais de pouvoir poster_ (*pas d'internet du week-end* -_-")_ mais comme un signe du destin, internet revient juste à temps pour que je puisse vous livrer le second chapitre comme promis dimanche :)

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Il est temps que je vous présente Edward ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV**

« Tu es somnambule ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Ouais. » couina-t-elle.

« Ça doit être terrible. Tu quittes toujours ton appartement comme ça ? » Elle commençait à virer au rouge et je savais qu'elle mentait. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle prenait la peine de faire ça mais j'avais le sentiment que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire. Il était évidemment douloureux qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre nous au vu de l'air coupable qu'elle arborait.

« Pas toujours. » Elle détourna le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge. « En fait, je me suis réveillée avant de quitter l'appartement, mais je me suis ensuite souvenue qu'il fallait que je rapporte un truc à mon amie Alice alors je suis allée jusqu'à son appartement, au bout du couloir. Je suis tout de suite revenue. » ajouta-t-elle après coup.

« Aussi tard ? » J'essayai de me redresser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque ma déception.

« Oh ouais ! Alice est un vrai hibou. Elle ne dort pas vraiment. »

Nous nous tînmes mal à l'aise pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je décide qu'il était temps que je dégage de là. Même si cette nuit avait été incroyable et que c'était la réalisation de tous mes fantasmes sur Bella, je savais que ça n'allait pas se reproduire. J'étais sans doute tout le contraire de ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme.

J'étais plus âgé qu'elle. Mon travail n'était pas très excitant. Je n'étais pas très sociable.

« Je devrais sans doute y aller. Je ne veux pas te faire fuir de ton propre appartement. » Elle resta silencieuse. « Je vais chercher mes vêtements. » Je me rendis rapidement dans la chambre, essayant de cacher ma gêne. Elle était sans doute en train de s'auto-flageller pour cette nuit.

« Tu peux rester. » La voix de Bella était douce et hésitante. « Tu ne me fais pas fuir. Honnêtement, j'ai un peu paniqué et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. » Elle nous désigna tour à tour. « Je sais que c'est dur à croire vu la façon dont je t'ai sauté dessus mais je ne... » Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Moi non. » avouai-je sans me tourner. « Je peux te dire un truc ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que c'est. Est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu collectionnes les poupées troll ou que tu aimes porter des sous-vêtements pour femme ? » Son rire était forcé et je l'entendis souffler difficilement. « Ne fais pas attention à moi. Je ne devrais pas être autorisée à parler quand je suis comme ça. »

Je ris doucement. « Bella, je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je ramassai mon jean par terre.

« Tu portes beaucoup de polyester et mon amie trouve que tu es vieux. » Je tournai brusquement la tête et la vit plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Comme si mon ego n'avait pas déjà pris un coup, j'étais maintenant le vieux garçon qui portait des vêtements qui grattent. Je tirai sur mes vêtements de civil et essayai d'enfiler mes chaussettes. Elle reprit la parole.

« Je ne trouve pas que tu es vieux. »

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Je veux dire, tu as huit ans de plus que moi mais ce n'est pas vieux. »

Une fois que j'eus enfilé mes chaussettes, je récupérai mes boots. Une se trouvait près de la porte du placard et l'autre dépassait de dessous le lit.

« Tu portes du polyester, je ne peux pas le nier mais c'est pour ton travail alors je ne pense pas que ça devrait jouer en ta défaveur. Je veux dire, tu rends un grand service à la communauté. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour dire quelque chose mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas par où commencer alors je fermai la bouche et enfilai ma chaussure.

Une fois que je fus complètement habillé, je regardai Bella. Elle avait l'air complètement horrifiée.

J'inspirai profondément. « Je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit gênant pour toi, Bella. On n'a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte d'un verre de trop, d'accord ? »

Je passai à côté d'elle et quittai la chambre, elle me suivit. « Je n'étais pas saoule, Edward et toi non plus. Tu es flic. Tu nous as conduit ici. Tu ne briserais pas les lois comme ça. »

« Bon sang, Bella. Je te donne une porte de sortie. Accepte là. » Ma voix était tendue.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça ! » Elle faisait un peu la moue. « J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. Un très bon moment. Même avant qu'on couche ensemble. »

Elle était si sincère que je m'arrêtai pendant une seconde.

« Et si on traînait un peu ensemble ? » proposa-t-elle d'un air décontracté.

Je secouai la tête. « Je dois travailler aujourd'hui et il faudrait sans doute mieux que je rentre chez moi. » Je n'allais pas accepter sa pitié.

Elle me suivit alors que je quittais son appartement et montais dans l'ascenseur. Je me tournai vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je te raccompagne. »

« Tu réalises que tu es en pyjama et qu'il gèle dehors ? »

« Ça ira. C'est Forks. Il fait toujours un temps affreux. »

Alors que nous quittions son immeuble, elle glissa ses mains dans ses manches et frissonna. « Eh bien, j'ai vraiment passer un bon moment ce soir et j'espère que peut-être tu accepteras de boire un autre café avec moi. »

« Bien sûr, Bella. Quand tu veux. » J'acceptais facilement parce que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau autrement.

Je me tournai vers ma voiture et entendis une voix m'appeler sur la gauche.

« Masen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu passer à côté de la voiture de police qui venait de se garer, je ne le saurais jamais. Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte alors que je faisais face à un Chef Swan très confus.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que cette fin de chapitre bat la fin du chapitre précèdent ? Pour moi, c'est ex aequo ^^

La suite arrivera donc mecredi :) et vous ferez donc la rencontre du Chef Swan ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

On est déjà mercredi alors on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Fin du suspens maintenant, Charlie va-t-il tuer Edward ? Bella va-t-elle fuir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va mourir étranglé ? Euh... Je divague un peu là ^^

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'avais tellement offensé cet homme ces quinze dernières minutes que cela en était ridicule. Pour quelqu'un qui se vantait d'être intelligente et de savoir bien parler, je donnais complètement l'impression que je n'étais qu'une ado empotée.

Je me tenais sur le trottoir, l'observant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Elle n'était pas neuve mais bien entretenue et l'intérieur était chaud parce que le chauffage était allumé. Il y avait une banquette alors c'était parfait pour se blottir contre lui pendant qu'il conduisait.

_Ce n'était visiblement pas prêt de se reproduire_.

Je soupirai et allai pour retourner dans l'immeuble lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon père appeler Edward. Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant puis il se mit à battre à toute vitesse alors que je me demandais quoi faire.

Il ne m'avait pas encore vu alors je pouvais sans doute rentrer ou me cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Ou je pouvais agir comme un homme – euh, une femme et aller sauver Edward d'un interrogatoire vraiment gênant.

J'envisageai différentes options et décidai de prouver à Edward que je voulais vraiment le revoir. Quel meilleur moyen de faire ça que de me tenir à ses côtés pendant l'interrogatoire de mon père ?

Évidemment, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au fait que mon père n'avait peut-être pas envisagé qu'Edward était là pour me voir. Il y avait d'autres femmes dans l'immeuble. Je n'avais pas non plus pensé au fait qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin et que ça n'aurait pas vraiment l'air innocent qu'Edward quitte mon appartement alors que je me trouvais là en pyjama.

Edward me vit avant mon père et secoua discrètement la tête, m'indiquant de m'en aller. Je l'ignorai. « Hey Papa ! Je vois que tu as rencontré Edward. » Je grimaçai intérieurement à ma bêtise. Mon père pencha la tête de côté et m'étudia.

Le regard qu'Edward me lança était un mélange de gêne et de peur.

« Bells, ça fait plus d'un an que je connais Edward. » Il regarda mes vêtements et tourna ensuite la tête vers Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, Bella ? » Il n'attendit pas que je réponde avant de s'adresser à Edward. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais à cette heure-ci devant cet immeuble ? »

Je souris pour moi même et secouai la tête. « Ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer alors Edward m'a proposée de me raccompagner. » _Oh et quel merveilleux trajet retour_.

Charlie fixait intensément Edward qui se tortillait mal à l'aise sous son regard. « C'est très gentil, Edward. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je voulais juste aider. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je dois aller au travail dans quelques heures. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Bonne nuit, Bella. J'espère que ta voiture sera vite réparée. »

« Merci. Il faudra qu'on se revoit pour boire un café. » Je soutins son regard et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait rougi.

« On verra. » Il tourna les talons et se rendit rapidement à sa voiture.

Mon père me regardait, un sourcil arqué.

« Quoi ? » soufflai-je en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

« Edward est un très gentil garçon. » dit Charlie d'une voix égale.

« Super gentil. » acquiesçai-je. « Pourquoi tu es là, Papa ? »

« À chaque fois que je travaille tard, je passe par ici une ou deux fois pour m'assurer que personne ne rode dans le coin. Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture alors j'allais m'assurer que tu vas bien parce que tu ne répondais pas non plus au téléphone. Je m'inquiétais. »

« Oh. » Je l'enlaçai rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi émotif. « Merci Papa. »

Il hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, Edward ? »

Sa question me prit par surprise et je me sentis rougir. « Il m'a raccompagnée. On s'est croisé au café et mon pick-up refusait de démarrer alors il m'a proposée de me ramener. »

« Hum hum. Et à quelle heure ferme le café déjà ? »

« Onze heures. » répondis-je automatiquement avant de me mettre à bégayer. « Mais c'était spécial ce soir alors ils sont restés ouverts très tard. »

L'expression de Charlie me dit clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il n'insista pas. Finalement après plusieurs secondes d'un silence gênant, il me dit au revoir et monta dans sa voiture de police.

Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, je m'appuyai contre la lourde porte.

J'avais la sensation que la journée de travail d'Edward allait être horrible. C'était impossible que Charlie le laisse tranquille sans le gêner au moins un peu.

* * *

Alors, finalement, Bella a fait le bon choix ? Moi je trouve ^^ Pauvre Edward, la soirée aura été vraiment longue pour lui... peut-être que la journée du lendemain le sera tout autant... ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

J'ai un peu d'avance mais on est déjà dimanche, non ? Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que cette histoire que j'aime vraiment beaucoup vous plaît autant qu'à moi :) Je sais qu'elle est simple et mignonne mais ça fait tout son charme... Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas les seules à rire un peu bêtement tout en lisant ^^

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Bienvenues dans la tête d'Edward ! Accrochez vous bien !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je passai ma journée de travail dans ma voiture de police.

Une fois chez moi après ma rencontre avec Charlie, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. Je voyais bien qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Bella et moi, mais c'était le genre d'hommes à attendre le bon moment avant de nous confronter.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris pendant cette dernière année, c'était que Charlie était dégoûté par un mec du nom de Jacob qui avait maltraité Bella. Bon sang, je détestais ce gars moi aussi et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

J'étais nerveux. Pour être honnête, Charlie me faisait peur. C'était l'homme qui m'avait offert un poste et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le trahissais en couchant avec sa fille.

Je ne voulais pas que Charlie soit dégoûté par moi.

Lorsque mon service se termina, je rangeai ma voiture de police dans son garage et essayai de filer aussi vite et discrètement que possible.

Éviter le Chef était mon but ultime.

Je venais de pointer et j'allais ranger mon arme lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Il m'appelait sur la gauche.

« Salut Edward. »

Je me tournai vers lui, me préparant. Il était habillé en civile mais avait toujours son étui de revolver.

_Il sait._

« Bonjour Charlie. » répondis-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais.

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu veux venir avec moi chercher le pick-up de Bella ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un lui ramène chez elle et vu que tu connais la route... » Il arqua un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, je serais heureux de vous aider. » dis-je nerveusement.

Charlie se tourna et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer. « Oh, j'en suis sûr. »

Le trajet se passa en silence. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire trahir par mes tics nerveux alors je restai assis là, bien droit, fixant le paysage devant moi. C'était une chose de coucher une fois avec quelqu'un avant de partir. J'avais déjà fait ça auparavant. C'était autre chose de coucher avec quelqu'un et de se retrouver ensuite coincé avec son père qui savait peut-être ou pas ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

Plus nous approchions de la voiture de Bella, plus j'étais perdu.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation était différente de la fois où j'avais couché avec une fille inconnue ? Elle ne voulait pas me revoir, peu importe à quel point elle avait essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Il fallait juste que j'oublie ça.

Charlie coupa le moteur et nous restâmes assis en silence.

« Bella est une fille étrange. » Je me tendis un peu plus. « Je ne dis pas ça comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais, c'est juste qu'elle voit les choses différemment et personne n'a jamais su apprécier ça chez elle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère sur cet aspect là. Elle rougit facilement et a toujours été une horrible menteuse, Edward. » Je tournai la tête et croisai son regard. Oh ouais, il sait. « Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ce que vous faisiez hier soir mais je sais que tu es un mec bien. »

J'étais terrifié à l'idée de respirer alors lui répondre n'était pas envisageable.

« Tu es un mec bien, pas vrai ? » Son regard me figeait sur place.

Quelque chose se déclencha en moi et je laissai tout sortir. « Elle a honte de moi, je le sais. Elle ne veut pas être vue avec moi. Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle veut. Bon sang, la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle a réalisé que... »

« Whoa ! Ça suffit comme ça. » Il tapota le volant, mal à l'aise. « Invite la à sortir avec toi, Edward. »

« Elle a pitié de moi. » murmurai-je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne lui as pas demandée. Tiens, voilà ses clefs. » Il me les jeta et je les rattrapai de justesse avant qu'elles ne m'arrivent en pleine figure. « Au moins, ramène lui son pick-up. »

J'allais pour sortir de la voiture mais m'arrêtai. « Vous n'allez pas me virer, pas vrai ? »

Il rigola et secoua la tête. « Il y a pire qu'essayer de sortir avec Bella. » Il mit le contact et le moteur prit vie. « À plus tard, Edward. »

Je l'observai s'éloigner, restant immobile.

Aujourd'hui ne s'était pas passé comme je le pensais.

Alors que je grimpais dans la voiture de Bella, mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Ça allait sans doute être horriblement gênant mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de réfléchir à un moyen de l'inviter à sortir avec moi.

Je réalisai soudainement que je me trouvais devant sa porte, vêtu de mon uniforme en polyester qui faisait sans doute parti des ''contres'' dans la liste ''Sortir avec Edward''.

* * *

J'ai vraiment envie de dire... le pauvre... Il est pathétiquement adorable ^^ Et Charlie a été plutôt cool avec lui finalement :)

Prochain chapitre ? Mercredi. POV ? Bella... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Je pense que le chapitre qui arrive devrait vous plaire mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Ma journée commença par un coup de fil de mon père qui m'apprit que mon pick-up serait de retour chez moi à seize heures. Il ne me fit jamais comprendre s'il savait ou pas ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Il n'avait même pas fait ses petits commentaires passifs agressifs.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Il arrivait à mon père d'être une vrai garce quand il voulait_.

Je passai la grande partie de ma journée sur le canapé, déprimant tout en mangeant de la glace Bonnaroo Buzz.

Je détestais vraiment la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées avec Edward.

Il était si gentil et adorable. Il donnait tellement et aimait faire plaisir.

Je soupirai.

Je me comportais comme une vraie dévergondée après avoir passé une seule nuit avec cet homme. Je grognai à mes pensées.

_Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire toutes ces romans citronnés_.

En vérité, ça avait été le meilleur coup de toute ma vie. Pas que j'en ai eu tant que ça. Les deux autres garçons avant lui étaient biens. Mais définitivement pas Edward.

Ma cuillère toucha le fond du pot et je fis la moue.

_C'est bien ma veine_.

Je me redressai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je m'étais douchée plus tôt et je les avais laissés sécher à l'air libre. Ils formaient une masse ondulée. Si mes amis m'avaient vu, ils auraient su que j'étais d'humeur maussade rien qu'en voyant mes cheveux.

Je me levai et attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval défaite. Je réfléchis à ce que je devais faire dans ma situation. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour décider qu'une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon pick-up, j'allais demander l'adresse d'Edward à Charlie. J'allais trouver une excuse comme quoi je voulais lui apporter des cupcakes pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

Une fois que mon plan fut en place, j'allai dans la cuisine et jetai mon pot de glace vide. J'allais me mettre à chercher quelque chose d'autre à grignoter lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le micro-onde et constatai qu'il était un peu plus de quatre heures.

Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte, excitée par la prochaine étape de mon plan qui consistait à pousser Edward à sortir avec moi. Juste avant de tourner la poignée, je regardai ma tenue et plissai le nez en voyant mon bas de pyjama usé. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y aller tout de suite. Il était hors de question que j'aille voir Edward, habillée de la même façon que lorsqu'il était parti tôt ce matin.

Je levai les yeux et ouvris la porte.

Je croisai le regard vert profond d'Edward et me mis à crier bruyamment avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

J'appuyai mon dos contre la porte et essayai de calmer ma respiration. Mon esprit allait à cent à l'heure alors que j'essayais de trouver une excuse à mon comportement et au fait que je portais toujours mon pyjama mais je n'en avais pas. C'était surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pensées.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Edward frappa à nouveau à la porte, faisant bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

J'inspirai mais ne me calmai pas vraiment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me mis à sourire comme si j'étais Miss Amérique.

« Que me vaut le plaisir, Edward ? » demandai-je à bout de souffle en m'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en me tendant mes clefs. « Je passais juste pour te ramener ta voiture. »

Je pris un instant pour le regarder et fus éblouie.

Le polyester n'avait _jamais_ été aussi beau.

Comment j'avais fait pour ne jamais remarquer ça auparavant ?

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur son adorable badge sur lequel était écrit_ E. Masen_, je ne pus plus me retenir. Je fis un pas en avant le saisis par la chemise et le fis entrer.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, je lâchai une main et fermai la porte derrière lui.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux alors que j'essayais de le rapprocher autant que possible de moi. Je reposai ma main sur sa chemise et me mis à tirer dessus pour la sortir de son pantalon.

Mes lèvres passèrent sur sa mâchoire et je mordillai sa peau. Il gémit et pencha la tête.

« Il faut que tu retires ça. » murmurai-je contre sa joue tout en tirant sur sa chemise.

Ses main qui étaient auparavant figées sur mes hanches, se posèrent sur mon derrière. « Saute. » J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il grogna alors que je me mouvais contre lui.

« Tu sais où est la chambre. »

Nous remontâmes difficilement le couloir. Mes lèvres ne quittèrent jamais sa peau.

On se débarrassa de nos vêtements et pendant un instant, je fus tentée de lui demander de garder sa chemise – juste de défaire les boutons – mais décidai finalement que c'était peut-être trop pour notre deuxième fois ensemble.

Je le repoussai sur le lit et m'assis à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je glissai sur lui sans jamais le laisser me pénétrer.

« Bella s'il te plaît, tu me tues là. » Il arqua le dos, essayant d'aller où il voulait être.

Je rigolai doucement et le présentai à mon entrée avant de le prendre complètement en moi.

Le grognement qui lui échappa fut la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches, m'aidant à bouger. Je sentis mes jambes sur le point de lâcher et éclatai de rire. « Je ne suis pas suffisamment en forme pour ce genre d'exercices. »

J'aurais pu jurer que mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'assit, planquant ma poitrine contre son torse. Nous ne faisions plus de mouvements amples, je faisais simplement des cercles avec mes hanches, me frottant contre lui juste au bon endroit.

Ses lèvres remontèrent de ma clavicule à derrière mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle contre cet endroit si sensible. Je frissonnai.

« Ça va ? » Sa voix était rauque et basse. « C'est bon ? »

Je hochai la tête et mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

Nous bougions lentement, tempe contre tempe. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules, me gardant contre lui.

Ma libération arriva brusquement et je reculai pour regarder son visage. Il me fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il n'y eu ni cris ni obscénités.

Juste un halètement de ma part et un ''Bella'' murmuré de la sienne.

Nous restâmes dans cette position le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Puis Edward s'allongea contre les oreillers et me ramena contre son torse.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » dis-je doucement.

Je reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le désir y était très présent mais quelque chose dans son expression me montrait qu'il semblait hésitant.

« C'est ce que je veux. » dis-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. »

« Bien. » Je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Je le sentis se crisper et il soupira. « C'est tout ce que tu veux de moi ? »

* * *

Comme si Bella pouvait résister à Polyward ^^ Impossible de lutter... Maintenant, c'est la "grande" conversation qui les attend... Espérons qu'ils arriveront à s'expliquer...

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Bon dimanche :) ! On en arrive à la fameuse conversation tant attendue... Alors est-ce qu'Edward va réussir ou pas ? Réponse maintenant !

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Mes paroles restèrent suspendues dans l'air pendant plusieurs secondes puis Bella se redressa.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse et son intimité douce, humide et chaude que j'avais pénétrée quelques minutes plus tôt, glissa sur ma queue.

Je la fixai, muet.

Elle était magnifique.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres étaient enflées et rouges.

_C'était moi qui avait fait ça_.

Même si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, je lui aurais donnée en une seconde. J'étais prêt à prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait bien me donner parce que ce que je voulais moi, c'était être près d'elle.

« Tu me prends pour quel genre de filles ? » Elle eut l'air insulté puis résignée. « Je suppose que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une garce vu la façon dont j'ai agi mais je te jure que tu es le seul mec avec qui j'ai jamais fait ça. » Elle se tut, incertaine. « Tu fais ça souvent ? »

Je clignai des yeux. « Hmm, non. Pas du tout. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Elle me fixait et il était évident qu'elle était surprise. « Parce que tu es vraiment doué. »

« J'en suis sûr. » ris-je en l'attirant contre mon torse. « Je pourrais très bien dire la même chose pour toi. »

Bella souffla, vexée. « Tu es le numéro trois. Et je n'ai été qu'une fois avec l'un d'eux alors je suppose que tu es plutôt le numéro deux et demi. »

J'étais déchiré entre une jalousie irrationnelle et le rire. Elle était si effrontée et ne disait jamais rien qu'elle ne pensait pas. J'aimais son honnêteté et vu son regard, elle attendait la même chose de ma part.

« Tu es la numéro quatre. Et je n'ai été qu'une fois avec l'un d'elle, alors je suppose que tu es la numéro trois et demi. »

Sa mâchoire tomba grande ouverte. « Sérieusement ? C'est... surprenant. »

Elle posa son menton sur ses mains au milieu de mon torse.

« En quoi c'est surprenant ? » demandai-je, perdu.

« Tu es plus âgé que moi. Je pensais que tu aurais beaucoup plus de numéros. »

C'était difficile de hausser les épaules en étant allongé mais j'essayai quand même. J'enroulai une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigts. « J'ai vécu deux relations sérieuses et un coup d'un soir. Le coup d'un soir, c'était une sorte d'expérience en fait. Je me sentais seul et certains de mes amis faisaient ce genre de choses, alors je voulais voir si je pouvais le faire moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pour moi. J'ai toujours été du genre romantique, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Elle m'observa intensément mais resta silencieuse. « Enfin bref, c'était la seule fois où il s'est passé quelque chose de plus ou moins semblable à aujourd'hui. Mais je dois dire que ça fait un an que je te désire alors, tu n'es pas une fille au hasard. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment puis Bella se mit à rire doucement. « C'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu après avoir fait l'amour. En plus, on est toujours nu. »

« Je m'attends toujours à ce genre de choses avec toi. »

Bella descendit de mon corps et roula sur le côté en poussant un soupir joyeux. « Tu veux rester pour dîner ? »

Comme si ces dix dernières minutes n'avaient pas été suffisamment gênantes, je me souvins de la proposition de Charlie et décidai de me lancer. « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Absolument ! » sourit Bella.

« Tu vas répondre à la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure ? » dis-je en nous désignant l'un après l'autre.

Elle prit ma main et embrassa ma paume. « Edward, c'est beaucoup plus que du sexe. »

Trente minutes plus tard, nous roulions en direction du poste de police dans son pick-up. J'allais chercher ma voiture. Avant de descendre, je me tournai vers elle. « Suis moi jusqu'à chez moi et ensuite, on prendra ma voiture pour aller dîner. »

Elle fit la moue. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma voiture ? »

« Rien du tout. C'est juste que c'est moi qui t'ait invitée à sortir, alors je devrais conduire, non ? » Je n'étais pas persuadé qu'elle avait suivi ma logique mais je fus ravi de la voir hocher la tête.

Si tout se passait bien, j'espérais que Bella passerait la nuit avec moi, alors laisser sa voiture chez moi était un bon moyen pour que ça arrive.

* * *

Il est plutôt malin, non ? ^^ En tout cas, la conversation s'est bien passée et ils semblent partir sur de bonnes bases pour la suite :)

Mercredi, on fera un petit saut dans le temps avec nos amoureux alors j'espère vous retrouver ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, on va faire un petit saut dans le temps... on avance dans leur relation maintenant :)

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça se passerait ainsi.

Je pensais à des choses plutôt scandaleuses avant qu'Edward ne frappe à ma porte mais agir aussi rapidement ?

Pas. Du. Tout. Prévu.

Néanmoins, tout avait bien tourné.

Nous avions dîné après qu'il m'ait demandée si malicieusement de laisser ma voiture chez lui.

_J'avais prévu de laisser bien plus que ma voiture chez lui. _

Et je l'avais fait.

Deux semaines après notre coup d'un soir qui s'était transformé en relation amoureuse, j'avais quasiment amené toutes mes affaires et emménagé chez lui.

''Mes affaires'' étaient essentiellement mes vêtements mais il était aussi question de mon ordinateur portable et quelques livres aussi.

Pas besoin de préciser que j'étais facilement entrée dans la vie d'Edward.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, je crois que mon comportement à la ''June Cleaver'' lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, le dîner était près. Néanmoins, je ne lui massais pas les pieds. J'étais peut-être amoureuse de lui mais il n'était pas question que je lui touche les pieds.

Les choses qu'on découvre sur une personne lorsqu'on devient intime peuvent être soit marrantes, soit affreuses.

Par exemple, Edward se prenait _toujours_ la porte le matin parce qu'il refusait d'ouvrir complètement les yeux lorsqu'il se réveillait. C'était foutrement drôle.

Une chose qui était affreuse, c'était qu'Edward avait des pieds de hobbit. Ils étaient poilus et super grands.

Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait une mauvaise chose chez lui. Ce mec était une bombe. Il avait un corps incroyable, des cheveux et un sourire torride et sa queue était super.

Alors pour être juste avec les autres, dieu lui avait donné de vilains pieds.

Je quittai mes pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Edward vint dans la cuisine. Il se plaça derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. « Ça sent bon. »

« C'est des spaghettis. Évidemment que ça sent bon. » Je me tournai et lui souris.

Il haussa les épaules, me concédant un point puis m'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

_Gong. Gong. _

Cela sonnait le glas de notre relation.

Le fameux ''il faut qu'on parle''.

« Humm, très bien. » Je posai ma cuillère en bois tout en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

« Alors, mes parents m'ont appelé et ils aimeraient qu'on aille dîner avec eux ce week-end à Seattle. »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. « Vraiment ? » C'était de ça dont il voulait me parler ?

Il se tira les cheveux avant de hocher la tête, mal à l'aise.

Je grognai. « Je vis quasiment ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas rencontrer Papa et Maman Masen ? »

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement et ses épaules se détendirent. « C'est juste que parfois, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi. » Il me fit un sourire en coin. « T'es plutôt folle. »

« N'importe quoi. » Je roulai des yeux puis retournai à ma sauce.

Il s'assit à l'îlot de la cuisine. Il jouait toujours avec ses mains.

_Il n'avait pas encore fini. _

Je le laissai se battre avec lui-même alors que je terminais le dîner. Il prit finalement la parole lorsque je posai une assiette devant lui. « Emménage avec moi ? »

Je levai brusquement la tête et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

En réalité, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais surprise. La plupart de mes affaires étaient déjà là et je dormais ici tous les soirs, c'était juste que tout allait être officiel.

« Comme colocataire ? » demandai-je bêtement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Hum, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je veux dire, on pourrait mettre tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami, mais je te demandais d'emménager avec moi entant que ma copine. »

« Euh. » Je pris ma fourchette et me mis à jouer avec mes pâtes. « Est-ce que je payerais un loyer ? »

Edward souffla et pris sa fourchette. « Bon sang, Bella. Je veux que tu vives avec moi. Tu ne payes rien maintenant et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu payes quoi que ce soit si tu viens vivre ici de façon permanente. En plus, je suis propriétaire de la maison. »

« Quoi ? » criai-je en laissant tomber ma fourchette. Je savais que je réagissais de façon exagérée mais c'était une maison avec trois chambre et deux salles de bain. Même à Forks ce genre de maisons était hors de prix.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je sais que tu es obsédées par les petits détails, mais... »

« Les petits détails ? Edward, tu es propriétaire d'une maison ! Ça n'a rien de petit. »

« Ma grand-mère m'a laissé de l'argent à sa mort. J'étais son seul petit-fils alors c'est moi qui ait tout eu. Je m'en suis servi pour payer mon prêt étudiant, ma voiture et quand j'ai emménagé à Forks, je me suis acheté cette maison. Il me reste plein d'argent mais je n'y touche pas. J'ai un peu investi parce que mon père m'a dit que ça serait une bonne chose à faire. »

« Alors, tu es riche ? » demandai-je avec humeur. Ce n'était pas mon petit travailleur en polyester finalement.

« Non. Je ne suis pas... enfin. Peut-être un peu. J'en sais rien. Bella. Je ne m'en sers pas. Je vis avec mon salaire. C'est juste au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de grave. Je ne vais pas tout jeter par les fenêtres. C'est une sécurité. »

Je hochai la tête. « Tu as combien ? » Je me sentais un peu impolie de poser une question aussi personnelle. Mon père m'avait toujours dit de ne pas poser de questions sur les points de vue politiques et religieux des gens ou sur leur argent. C'était des sujets sensibles, comme il disait et je suivais ses règles.

« Maintenant ? Environ trois cents milles dollars investis dans des fonds garantis et cent milles investis dans des fonds qui rapportent. »

« Wow. »

« Ouais. »

Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le laissais poiroter comme ça. J'allais emménager avec lui. Savoir qu'il avait des économies était une bonne nouvelle mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je ne pensais qu'à ça.

Je pouvais sûrement contribuer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je ne gagnais certainement pas des cents et des milles en étant barmaid mais je pouvais payer mon loyer et vivre seule. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décision à prendre. Je lui étais complètement dévouée et vivre avec lui était la prochaine étape.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais amener mes affaires ? » demandai-je doucement.

Edward s'arrêta de manger et leva la tête vers moi. « Quand tu veux. Demain ? Tu peux mettre fin à ton bail ? »

« Il s'arrête le mois prochain. Vu que mon appartement est situé dans un immeuble sympa, je pense que ma propriétaire n'aura aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Son sourire était vraiment adorable alors qu'il observait la pièce. « Je suis content que tu viennes vivre ici. »

« Moi aussi. Je payerai les courses ou un truc dans le genre. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je reçois dans les cinq factures par mois en plus des courses. On pourra se servir de ma paye pour ça et la tienne sera pour nos sorties et les trucs sympas à faire. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Alors, on prendra sur ma paye pour acheter la balançoire qu'on va installer dans ta chambre ? »

Si son premier sourire était adorable, celui ci fut inestimable. « Carrément. »

* * *

Awww ! Il est trop mignon, non ? Même avec ses pieds de hobbit ^^

Dimanche ? Rencontre avec Papa et Maman Masen, les amies ! Un grand moment en perspective...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

On n'est pas tout à fait dimanche mais à quelques heures près c'est tout comme ;p

On se rapproche de la fin, mais pas tout à fait :) aujourd'hui, rencontre avec les parents Masen...

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella tira sur son chemisier alors que nous rentrions sur le parking du restaurant et je percutai presque le bord du trottoir en apercevant son décolleté.

« Ne quitte pas les autres voitures des yeux, pervers. » Elle arrangea son haut.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Dire que ce dîner la rendait nerveuse était un euphémisme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée.

« Tu crois que ta mère va m'apprécier ? » Elle réappliqua du baume à lèvres pour la vingtième fois depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel.

« Elle va t'adorer. »

« Hum hum. »

Bella avait rapidement accepté de venir dîner avec mes parents mais elle était beaucoup moins calme depuis que nous avions quitté Forks. J'avais prévu que nous resterions à Seattle après le dîner pour profiter de la grande ville avant de rentrer mais il n'y avait qu'une partie de notre séjour qui inquiétait Bella. Nous étions sur le point de la vivre.

Je lui pris la main alors que nous entrions dans le petit bistro. Nous trouvâmes rapidement mes parents. Ils m'avaient eu très jeunes – dès qu'ils avaient eu fini le lycée, alors ils avaient la cinquantaine. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment dit à Bella et je vis son esprit tourner à toute vitesse alors qu'elle les observait. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle s'attendait mais ce n'était visiblement pas ça.

« Edward, mon bébé ! » Ma mère me serra fermement dans ses bras. « Ça fait bien trop longtemps ! »

Je ne les avais pas vu depuis un moment, au moins six mois, mais il était évident que ma mère en faisait des tonnes devant Bella.

Avant de m'éloigner d'elle, je lui parlai tout bas. « Sois sympa, Maman. Elle est spéciale. »

Elle me regardait d'un air étrange pendant une demi seconde puis la voix de mon père attira mon attention.

« Bonjour ! » dit mon père en faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Maman, Papa, voici Bella. » Je lui pressai la main pour la rassurer. « Bella, voici mon père et ma mère. »

Ma mère sourit à Bella et lui tendit la main. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella. »

« Moi aussi Mme Masen. » sourit poliment Bella.

Même si ma mère était un peu moins inquisitrice, je remarquai qu'elle était en train de jauger Bella. De ce que je pouvais en voir, elle n'était pas encore convaincue que cette fille était à la hauteur de son bébé.

_Que le ciel me vienne en aide_.

Nous commandâmes nos entrées et sirotâmes nos boissons tout en discutant.

Bella leur parla du programme universitaire qu'elle suivait en ligne. Ma mère lui posa aussitôt des questions sur la validité de ce programme avec lequel elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller en cours.

« Eh bien, Mme Masen, c'est devenu très banal de suivre des cours par correspondance. La plupart des gens veulent poursuivre leur éducation mais avec leur travail et leurs obligations familiales, ils ne peuvent pas le faire de façon traditionnelle. Mon père est ma seule famille alors je veux rester auprès de lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce programme. »

« C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un avec un vrai projet. » dit mon père en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Il essayait de dissiper la tension entre ma mère et Bella.

« Bella travaille très dure. Je pense que c'est même plus dur qu'un programme traditionnel parce qu'elle doit se motiver seule. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, vu qu'elle n'a pas de professeurs pour répondre à ses questions. » ajoutai-je en souriant à ma petite-amie qui semblait épuisée.

Je ne fus pas encouragé par ce que je vis. Elle semblait sur le point de vomir. Je savais qu'elle ne gérait pas bien la pression et ça la poussait un peu trop.

Le silence dura quelques minutes puis nos plats arrivèrent. J'espérais que manger ferait taire tout le monde.

Malheureusement, je venais à peine de prendre mon sandwich lorsque ma mère parla à nouveau.

« Vous êtes un peu jeune pour lui, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Bella et moi nous figeâmes.

C'était le moment. Ce fameux moment qui allait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Je restai figé et priai pour qu'elle reste silencieuse alors que j'essayais de trouver un moyen de dire à ma mère de la fermer sans le dire exactement. Au lieu de ça, je fus récompensé par une autre perle de Bella.

« J'ai exactement l'âge qu'il a demandé lorsqu'il a complété les informations de sa fiche. »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Mon père partit d'un rire hystérique. Je manquais d'air. Ma mère avait l'air complètement choquée.

« Pause toilettes. » Bella se leva et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Une fois que j'eus réussi à contrôler ma toux, je lançai un regard mauvais à ma mère.

« Elle était très nerveuse, Maman. Laisse la tranquille. Je t'ai demandée d'être gentille avec elle. » Elle eut l'air un peu gênée.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle doucement. « Je vais lui présenter mes excuses. C'est juste que... tu ne nous as jamais présenté personne à moins d'y être obligé et tu l'as fait si vite avec Bella. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne serais pas blessé. »

Je vis Bella revenir. « Elle ne me fera pas de mal Maman. »

Bella inspira profondément et se rassit. Elle posa sa serviette sur ses genoux. « Mme Masen, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Lorsque je suis nerveuse, j'ai tendance à parler sans réfléchir. »

Elle ne regardait personne dans les yeux alors je lui pris la main. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère et vis ses traits s'adoucir. Elle comprenait le lien entre Bella et moi.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une révélation, mais je savais que ma mère avait une place spéciale dans son cœur pour Bella. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un petit coin mais ça allait grandir dans le futur. J'en étais persuadé.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. » dit-elle doucement. Bella leva la tête. « Je joue les fortes têtes. Recommençons à zéro. »

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Ce fut parfois gênant mais mes parents eurent l'occasion de voir le meilleur en Bella. Elle était excentrique, charmante et intelligente.

Alors que nous retournions à l'hôtel, elle me prit la main et embrassa ma paume.

« Les choses que je suis capable de faire pour toi, Edward. » Elle secoua la tête et fixa le paysage par la vitre. « Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant. »

Je souris timidement, ignorant le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle me disait une telle chose. Je fus envahi par le bonheur. Connaissant Bella et son caractère, je lui pressai la main avant de lui parler. « C'est vrai. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? »

Dans la pénombre de la voiture, je la vis faire un grand sourire sans détourner le regard. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça soit le cas. Tu es plutôt génial. »

Et juste comme ça, nous venions de nous déclarer nos sentiments à notre façon.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi entier de ma vie.

* * *

Plutôt folklo la rencontre, non ? ^^ Maman Masen en mode louve et Bella en mode "je dis tout ce que je pense" XD

Heureusement tout se termine par une jolie déclaration :) *_soupir_*

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Déjà mercredi et qui dit mercredi, dit nouveau chapitre :)

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui m'arrivaient tous les jours. En fait, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Néanmoins, alors que j'étais assise à l'îlot de la cuisine, attendant qu'Edward rentre, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la terreur.

Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais emménagé avec lui et presque trois mois depuis que nous avions fait l'amour de façon si peu conventionnelle.

Tout était parfait. Nous nous entendions bien et il n'y avait pas vraiment de disputes entre nous. Lorsque cela arrivait, c'était surtout pour des choses superficielles comme remplacer le rouleau des toilettes ou mettre les vêtements sales dans le panier à linge.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'aujourd'hui allait être un tournant. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction à ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

J'entendis la serrure se déverrouiller et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je grognai en l'entendant renifler l'air pour essayer de deviner ce que j'avais fait à dîner.

_Pas de bol, mon pote. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la cuisine aujourd'hui_.

J'entendis ses pas alors qu'il approchait et je remarquai que sa respiration était agitée.

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Il avait l'air nerveux et tendu.

Je fus immédiatement inquiète parce que nous avions tous deux des nouvelles qui allaient changer nos vies. Je voulais être plus rapide que lui, alors je me tournai et posai le bâtonnet en plastique sur le comptoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage parce que mon regard se posa aussitôt sur la petite bague au diamant carré qui se trouvait dans du velours noir.

Et comme pour prouver que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, nous haletâmes en même temps.

« Nom de dieu... »

« Nom de dieu... »

Je déglutis plusieurs fois avant de retrouver ma voix. « Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? » Ce fut à mon tour de hocher la tête. « Quand est-ce que tu l'as appris ? »

« J'avais un doute alors je suis allée voir le médecin ce matin. Elle me l'a confirmée mais comme j'étais persuadée qu'elle se trompait, je me suis arrêtée pour acheter un test. Apparemment, elle avait raison donc je suppose qu'elle avait aussi raison pour la date. J'en suis à environ onze semaines. »

Un rire silencieux fit trembler ses épaules. « Plutôt près de notre premier fois, alors ? »

Je me sentis rougir. « Ouais, je suppose que tu es vraiment doué. »

« Je pensais que tu prenais quelque chose. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. On s'est laissé emporté. Je veux dire, à part les deux premières fois, on s'est toujours protégés. »

Edward contourna l'îlot et se tint devant moi. « Je suis excité. » Son grand sourire était contagieux.

« Je vais devenir énorme. » Je posai une main sur mon ventre et il en fit de même.

Il haussa les épaules. « Sans doute. »

Je lui tapai l'épaule et fis la moue.

« Bella, tu vas être superbe. La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est l'effet que ça va avoir sur ton caractère. Tous ces hormones vont rendre les choses un peu plus... folles. »

Je roulai des yeux et mon regard se posa sur la bague. Bizarrement, je me sentis arnaquée.

« C'est comme ça que tu avais prévu de me demander en mariage ? La plaquer sur le comptoir comme ça ? »

Il regarda la bague et se retint. « Eh bien, j'allais... c'était... ça paraissait normal. »

« Ça paraissait normal de me faire ta demande dans la cuisine ? »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et prit la bague avant de m'entraîner par la porte de derrière sur la terrasse.

Il y avait une légère lumière alors que le soleil se couchait derrière la forêt.

C'était vraiment joli.

Edward se mit à genoux devant moi, me tirant de ma contemplation du coucher de soleil.

« Bella, pour être honnête, je suis attiré par toi depuis bien plus longtemps que ces trois derniers mois. Tu m'as toujours intrigué et captivé. Je suis tellement reconnaissant que les choses aient marché entre nous et je ne désire rien de plus au monde que d'être ton mari. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, ses paroles rendirent les choses réelles et bouleversantes. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me mis à nous imaginer dans cinq ans. Un Edward plus âgé avec les tempes un peu grises comme son père, portant un enfant hyperactif et me souriant comme s'il avait gagné au loto.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'Edward et moi nous aimerions pour toujours. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à être changeant. J'agissais peut-être de façon étrange et je disais parfois des choses inappropriées mais ça ne semblait que le faire sourire d'avantage. Il me serrait toujours un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Je réalisai qu'il attendait toujours ma réponse, m'observant avec intensité.

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Absolument. »

* * *

Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, non ? Un bébé, un mariage... Décidément, ils ne font rien comme les autres ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

J'ai raté mon jour de publication mais bon... problème technique... désolée ^^

Voici donc le dernier chapitre ! Je suis un peu triste de voir cette histoire se terminer... je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois ^^ mais à chaque fois c'est vrai ;)

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

En moins d'un an, ma vie avait pris un virage à cent quatre vingts degrés.

Je ne vivais plus seul.

J'avais une fiancée.

Ma chambre d'ami s'était transformée en chambre d'enfant.

Et j'avais tout un placard dédié au Nutella.

C'était merveilleux.

Enfin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir pour le Nutella vu qu'elle m'avait dit que si j'y touchais, je n'aurais jamais plus d'un enfant.

Il était difficile à croire qu'un an auparavant, j'admirais Bella de loin. Je la voyais entrer et sortir du commissariat en pensant. « Cette fille est incroyable. »

Maintenant, je le savais personnellement.

Nous avions eu un début difficile, mais les choses s'étaient apaisées. Vivre une relation sérieuse était quelque chose de nouveau pour nous deux, partager son espace et une grossesse.

Certains matins étaient pires que d'autres. Surtout pendant le premier trimestre de sa grossesse.

Je n'avais jamais été autant insulté de ma vie à chaque fois que Bella courait à la salle de bain pour vomir son petit-déjeuner. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'elle allait penser pendant l'accouchement.

« Bonjour Mme Cope. » Je levai les yeux vers l'accueil. Bella fit un petit sourire timide à notre secrétaire avant lui tendre un panier rempli de cupcakes. « C'est pour Mr Cope et vous. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce que vous aimeriez alors je me suis dit qu'en faisant des cupcakes, je ne pourrais pas me tromper. »

Je souris aussi. Depuis que Bella avait atteint la moitié de sa grossesse, elle faisait des gâteaux. Beaucoup de gâteaux. Elle avait beaucoup de temps libre et avait toujours voulu apprendre alors vu qu'elle était en vacances d'été, elle avait décidé de passer son temps à faire des gâteaux.

Je me tapotai le ventre tout en me levant. C'était moi qui récoltait les bénéfices de tous ces gâteaux et lorsque ça avait commencé à se voir, j'avais dû me mettre à courir tous les matins avant mon service. J'avais toujours une petite bouée qui n'était pas là huit mois plus tôt.

Je l'observai avidement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers mon bureau. « Je t'ai fait une recette spéciale ! » Elle me tendit un récipient Tupperware. « Bon, tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien avant de les avoir goûtés. »

Je retirai le couvercle et regardai les six petits cupcakes au glaçage rose. Ils avaient l'air normaux.

« Ce sont des cupcakes à la banane avec un glaçage à la fraise. »

J'en pris un et retirai le papier.

« Je me suis dit qu'on associe souvent ces deux parfums alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un cupcake, tu vois ? »

Je mordis dedans et mâchai ma bouchée. J'essayai de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa création mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Tu détestes, pas vrai ? » Elle fit la moue. « Je crains. »

Je secouai la tête après avoir avalé. « C'était vraiment intéressant. J'aime bien l'idée mais peut-être que tu ne devrais pas mettre des morceaux de bananes la prochaine fois ? »

« Je savais que c'était trop. » Elle lança un regard mauvais aux cupcakes.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi dire pour détourner son attention des gâteaux, mais heureusement, Charlie quitta son bureau à ce moment là, me sauvant.

« Salut Bell. Tu es de plus en plus grosse. »

Bella arqua un sourcil. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Elle posa une main sur son ventre très rond. « J'en suis presque à trente sept semaines. Je suis émotionnellement instable et tu me dis que je suis grosse ? »

Charlie fit marche arrière. « Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas comme ça. C'est juste bon signe, ça veut dire que le bébé grandit bien et devient fort. » Il leva les mains comme pour se protéger.

« C'est des conneries ! Je suis énorme parce que je n'arrête pas de manger des Cheetos. » Bella ramassa les cupcakes avant de sortir en tapant des pieds.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je lançai un regard mauvais à Charlie. « C'est moi qui fait devoir gérer ça, vous le savez, pas vrai ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Achète lui des Cheetos. Apparemment, elle adore ça. »

Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il retournait à son bureau.

Je soupirai et me rassis.

_Encore trois semaine de folie_.

Je rentrai à la maison quelques heures plus tard et trouvai Bella, assise sur le canapé, les pieds relevés. Elle lisait le livre des noms de bébé.

« De nouvelles idées ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas. J'aime le prénom qu'on a choisi pour une fille et un garçon. » sourit-elle.

« C'est le même prénom. » répondis-je.

« C'est parfait. » Elle arborait un air rêveur.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment puis elle se tourna vers moi. « Tu crois que je ferais une bonne maman ? »

« Je pense que tu seras une mère incroyable, Bella. Notre enfant va être créatif et tellement intelligent. »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. « Tu seras incroyable toi aussi. »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais en train d'écrire un rapport lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Je pris le combiné et entendis la voix paniquée de Bella. « Edward ? Oh mon dieu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je me levai d'un bond, me dirigeant vers la porte.

« C'est le putain de moment, Edward. J'ai eu mal toute la journée mais ça commence à être intense et oh, bon sang, je viens de perdre les eaux. »

« Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Prépare les clefs et mets le sac à côté de la porte. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de prévenir les autres. Je sortis directement et supposai qu'ils comprirent ce qui se passait.

Les heures suivantes passèrent comme dans un brouillard.

La maison, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, le service maternité.

Bella ne m'insulta pas comme je pensais qu'elle le ferait. Au lieu de ça, elle souriait et après sa péridurale, elle se mit même à papoter et rire avec les infirmières.

D'un autre côté, je faisais les cents pas, tout en lui demandant sans arrêt si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Je me sentais vraiment nul car je n'avais rien à faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas manger même si elle avait faim alors je ne pouvais pas lui apporter à manger.

Elle n'avait pas envie de regarder la télé alors je ne pouvais pas lu mettre un DVD ou un truc dans le genre.

Elle ne voulait pas son iPod.

Je me sentais inutile alors qu'elle accouchait de mon bébé. Je réalisai qu'il y avait peu de moment dans la vie d'un homme où il se sentait aussi inutile que lorsque sa femme – fiancée – accouchait.

Soudainement, ce fut le moment. Vraiment le moment.

C'était un concept et un sentiment étrange.

Une nouvelle personne faisait son arrivée sur terre.

_Notre_ _personne_.

J'avais l'estomac noué et je n'arrivais à sortir que des phrases bateaux. « Tu te débrouilles très bien, Bella. »

Malgré la pression dont elle parlait, elle ne se plaignit pas vraiment. C'était juste sa façon à elle de ''prévenir'' le médecin.

« Quand je vous le dirai, je veux que vous poussiez. Edward, vous allez compter, d'accord ? Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est faire un compte à rebours à partir de dix comme ça, Bella saura quand s'arrêter. »

Je hochai la tête sans un mot.

« Bien, Bella, poussez maintenant. »

« Euhhh. » bégayai-je.

L'infirmière rigola avant de se mettre à compter.

Après ce qui me sembla être des heures, le médecin reprit la parole. « Très bien. Encore une poussée et la tête sera dehors. Votre bébé est presque là. »

Ma gorge était sèche. Je fixai Bella.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle. « D'accord. »

Je l'observai. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle donnait naissance à notre bébé.

_J'étais ébloui_.

Les secondes passèrent puis j'entendis un cri et tout le monde se pressa.

« Félicitations ! C'est une magnifique petite fille ! »

Le médecin la posa sur la poitrine de Bella. Elle était enroulée dans une couverture et était toute rouge.

C'était comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister. Je ne pouvais voir que Bella et notre petite fille.

« Bienvenue Scout. » souffla doucement Bella en caressant sa joue.

Je venais de perdre ma voix et aussi mon cœur.

* * *

Edward ne réalise sans doute pas encore qu'avec deux Bella à la maison, il n'a pas fini de courir dans tous les sens ^^ En plus, Charlie ne l'aide pas trop...

Comme je vous le disais, c'était le dernier chapitre _mais_ il reste un épilogue :) Je le posterai jeudi ou vendredi sans faute.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

J'ai un énorme pincement au coeur de voir cette histoire se terminer... Je sais, c'est bête mais c'est comme ça ^^ En plus, ça fait plusieurs histoires que je termine cet été et ça me fait bizarre de ne plus les traduire :p Enfin, il ne faut pas voir ça comme une fin, mais plutôt comme une occasion de commencer autre chose ;)

Pour info, beaucoup ont été surprise par le prénom de la fille d'Edward et Bella mais Scout est un prénom plutôt courant dans le monde anglophone... ça choque nos petites oreilles francophones mais ça existe bien et ce n'est pas vraiment excentrique, c'est même assez banal en fait ^^

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard**

**Bella POV**

« Où est-ce que tu es ? » La voix bouleversée de mon mari résonna à travers la porte de derrière. « Scout ? » Une seconde de silence puis il l'appela d'une voix encore plus stressée. « Scout ? »

Je sortis et jetai un coup d'œil à côté du porche, derrière l'allée d'arbustes. Ma petite fille se trouvait là, accroupie, le visage tout sale. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et je retins un petit rire avant de me tourner vers Edward qui se passait la main dans les cheveux.

« Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Je n'ai tourné le dos qu'une seconde. »

Ces derniers temps, nous craignions que Scout file dans les bois. Depuis que Papi Charlie lui avait dit que c'était là que vivaient les ours, notre petite chérie était convaincue qu'elle pourrait trouver Petit Ours et devenir ami avec lui.

Je tournai le dos à Scout et la désignai discrètement.

Edward se détendit visiblement.

Il traversa la cours et s'arrêta à mon niveau. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de murmurer à mon oreille. « Elle va me faire faire une crise cardiaque un de ces jours. »

« Au moins, celle qui dort est plus calme. »

« Tu _crois_ qu'elle est plus calme. Je vois clair dans son jeu. Elle est maligne. »

Je haussai les épaules. Mes filles avaient définitivement du caractère mais je supposais que la plupart des parents pensaient ça de leurs enfants. Vous savez du genre, mes gamins sont les plus intelligents, les plus créatifs et les plus uniques au monde.

« Scout Elizabeth, il y a plein de bons gâteaux à l'intérieur. Si tu ne sors pas, je suppose que Maman et moi allons tous les manger. »

Les arbustes se mirent à bouger et elle sortit de là en riant. « Oh Papa, tu ne peux pas manger tous les gâteaux. Papi Charlie dit que tu n'es plus tout jeune et que tu ne supportes plus aussi bien le sucre. »

Elle fila à l'intérieur, laissant un Edward choquée sur son passage.

« Je ne suis pas si vieux. » râla-t-il en la suivant.

Nous étions ensemble depuis presque six ans et parfois, j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Puis les filles avaient fait éclater notre bulle et nous avions alors réalisé que non seulement nous n'étions plus seuls dans la maison mais qu'en plus, nous étions dans une position délicate dans le débarras.

Mais la vie était douce pour nous.

J'avais terminé mes études et finalement décidé de rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie entre à l'école. Il me restait encore deux ans avant de devoir trouver quelque chose à faire. Sois travailler à l'école ou à la bibliothèque.

Edward m'avait répétée que je n'étais pas obligée de travailler._ On a bien plus qu'assez_, disait-il. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules. C'était juste quelque chose que je savais que j'allais faire une fois que les filles n'allaient plus passer leur journée à la maison.

Il était toujours adjoint mais il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il allait devenir le nouveau Chef de la Police de Forks lorsque mon père allait prendre sa retraite.

Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais imaginée, mariée à un flic.

Il était peut-être un peu plus âgé et ses tempes s'étaient grisées comme je l'imaginais, mais il s'en tirait toujours aussi bien avec le polyester.

Alice s'était moquée de moi en disant que si j'avais pu, je lui aurais fait mettre son uniforme pour la cérémonie.

J'avais souris en entendant ça. « Alice, c'est grâce à cette uniforme qu'on a une petite demoiselle d'honneur aujourd'hui. »

Évidemment, lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncée qu'elle allait épouser le nouvel adjoint six mois plus tard après une romance passionnée, je n'avais pas pu me moquer d'elle ou lui dire qu'elle avait mauvais goût. Je l'avais simplement serrée dans mes bras tout en murmurant à son oreille. « L'uniforme, c'est un plus, non ? »

« Oh ouais. »

« Mes cookies ! » cria une voix perçante.

« Les cookies sont pour tout le monde, bébé. »

Je passai la porte et regardai Edward avant d'observer la petite fée accrochée à sa jambe.

« Ellie, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » Je fixai sa tenue, m'arrêtant sur ses bottes de pluie.

« Mes vêtements. » rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je crée une ligne. »

Edward grogna et lui tendit un cookie. « Bien sûr. »

Ellie désigna le visage de sa sœur. « Tu es sale. Il faut que Papa te nettoie. »

Je me tins en retrait alors qu'il nettoyait la bouille de notre fille numéro et donnait un cookie à notre fille numéro deux.

Il était parfait.

Il était tout à moi.

**Edward POV**

C'était une longue journée.

Bella se moquait toujours du fait que j'aimais bien arrêter ou filer des amendes aux lycéens mais aujourd'hui, j'avais bien réussi mon coup.

Deux gamins ivres remontant le trottoir en jetant des pierres aux voitures. Arrêtés.

Une fille roulant très vite dans la zone scolaire en pleine sortie des gamins. Amendes.

Trois parents en colère qui débarquent au poste pour savoir ce que leur gamin a fait de mal.

Une migraine pour moi.

Je me disais que si j'avais été dans une plus grande ville, je n'aurais pas eu à supporter les parents en colère. Néanmoins, je vivais et travaillais à Forks. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde voulait mettre son grain de sel.

Je grognai avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Aujourd'hui avait peut-être été une mauvaise journée mais je ne voulais pas que ma mauvaise humeur touche le temps que je passais à la maison.

J'entendis la musique avant même d'ouvrir la porte et grimaçai en la reconnaissant.

Les films Barbie.

Néanmoins, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne pus pas retenir mon sourire.

Mes bébés dansaient dans le salon, chantant du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que Bella faisait quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme de la danse. Elles avaient enfilé des robes et portaient des diadèmes.

« C'est quoi l'occasion ? » demandai-je. Bella se figea.

« C'est le dernier jour d'école ! » Scout sautillait sur place. « Maman a dit qu'on pourrait faire une fête. »

Ellie fit une petite courbette théâtrale. « Nous sommes des princesses. Tu peux être le prince de Maman mais tu ne peux pas rester habillé comme ça. » Elle désigna mon uniforme de la main.

« Et si vous alliez me choisir une autre chemise ? »

Elles coururent à l'étage sans se retourner. Je traversai la pièce et pris Bella dans mes bras.

« Alors, tu es ma princesse ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Est-ce que c'est une sorte de fantasme/jeu de rôle que tu as ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te voler ta vertu ? » me moquai-je et elle me donna un petit coup sur le bras. « Quoi ? Tu ne peux plus me fuir maintenant, mon cœur. Alice vit beaucoup trop loin pour que tu files là bas en mode somnambule. »

Elle vira au rouge et détourna le regard. « Je ne suis pas vraiment somnambule. »

« Humm, je sais. Mais tu parles en dormant. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Tu dis plein de vilaines choses. » Elle éclata de rire. Je me penchai à son oreille. « Edward, ta queue est si grosse. Prends moi maintenant ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle me repoussa. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. Reprends toi, j'ai entendu des petits pas dans cette direction. » Elle désigna le plafond et je les entendis revenir.

« C'est fou que tu réussisse à les entendre. »

« Je sais tout et je vois tout. »

Je baissai le volume de la télé. « C'est flippant. »

« Papa, vas te changer ! » lança Scout en désignant les escaliers. Je quittai la pièce.

La voix de Bella résonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Oups ! Il faut que j'aille me changer moi aussi ! »

« Dépêche toi Maman ! » cria Ellie.

La porte derrière moi se ferma doucement. Puis elle la verrouilla.

« On a cinq minutes. Peut-être sept. C'est la partie du film qu'elles préfèrent. » Elle fit passer sa robe par dessus sa tête alors que je la fixais sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On perd du temps. »

Je retirai mes vêtements aussi vite que possible, m'entravant presque avec mon pantalon lorsque j'installai Bella sur le lit.

« La porte est fermée ? » demandai-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Ouaip'. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'on ne revivra pas l'incident du débarras. » murmurai-je en faisant courir ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Oh, aies un peu confiance. » marmonna-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Six minutes et trente secondes plus tard, nous quittâmes la chambre, vêtus différemment et bien plus joyeux. Les filles montèrent l'escalier en courant.

« Vous avez mis trop longtemps ! Maintenant il faut qu'on revienne en arrière sur la chanson. » Ellie boudait d'un air théâtral. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Bella lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

« Venez les filles. Allons danser ! » Je bougeai un peu les hanches, faisant rire mes petites filles.

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que tout le monde dormait, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et me tins dans notre salon très encombré.

Des jouets jonchaient le sol. On aurait dit que peu importe le nombre de fois où Bella les ramassait ou demandait aux filles de les ramasser, ils se retrouvaient toujours par terre. Sur le table du salon, il y avait des petites tasses à moitié remplies d'eau ou de jus.

Néanmoins, ce qui attira mon regard fut les photos sur le bord de la cheminée.

Je n'avais pas perdu l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un avant Bella mais je m'étais fait à l'idée que je n'aurais sans doute jamais de famille. Puis elle était rentrée dans ma table au café. Nous avions discuté. Nous étions allés bien trop vite. Nous étions loin d'être parfaits mais nous étions exactement ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

Ma femme si maladroite m'avait tout donné. Évidemment, elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça – elle me lançait un sourire moqueur avant de me traiter de gros malin ou de pervers.

« T'es somnambule ? » Sa voix me fit sursauter. J'inspirai et sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

« Non. Et toi ? »

Elle rigola doucement et pinça mon téton. « Ne te moque pas de moi. »

Nous restâmes silencieux alors que je tenais sa main contre mon cœur. « Je t'aime tellement. » murmurai-je. L'émotion que contenait ses mots était grande.

Bella m'embrassa entre les deux omoplates puis elle posa son front contre mon dos. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« On sera ensemble pour toujours, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? » J'essayais de garder un ton léger.

« C'est vrai. De ce que j'ai retenu de tous les films Disney qu'on a été obligé de regarder ces derniers temps ''… et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.'' »

Je me tournai et me penchai. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. « Ils s'embrassent aussi toujours à la fin. »

« Embrasse-moi. » souffla-t-elle.

Et je le fis.

* * *

Awww ! Une vraie fin de Contes de fées ! _*sors son mouchoir*_ ^^

Je pense que tout est dit... pour la dernière fois, si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite ailleurs j'espère ;) Prenez soin de vous en tout cas !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire appartient à **tanglingshadows** et seulement à elle. Je ne fais que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Ce chapitre est tout juste sorti cet après-midi et ça tombait bien parce que j'avais un peu de temps libre pour le traduire ^^ Il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais je le trouve absolument génial parce qu'il raconte leur début, la partie de la fanfiction qu'on ne connaissait pas ;)

Il y a pas mal de changement de POV sur la fin, l'auteur s'en excuse mais le chapitre lui est venu comme ça ^^

Un immense merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merci ;) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Le café était parfait.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la douceur du moment, faisant de mon mieux pour oublier le stress lié à mon travail et le vide de ma maison. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je la repérai, entrant dans le café. Ses cheveux lâchés tombaient en vagues brouillonnes, comme toujours et ses joues étaient roses à cause de la fraîcheur du vent.

Je poussai un soupir et retournai à mon livre.

Je travaillais pour la police de Forks depuis un peu plus d'un an et je pouvais dire sans aucun mal que j'étais attiré par Bella Swan depuis la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée.

Évidemment, il nous était arrivé de discuter à l'occasion. Même si elle était toujours polie quand elle rendait visite à Charlie sur son lieu de travail nos conversations n'avaient jamais été très longues. De ce que j'avais pu apprendre d'elle, je savais qu'elle était intelligente, drôle et sans aucun doute, magnifique.

Je me demandais souvent ce que je pouvais faire pour lui faire dire autre chose qu'un simple, ''Salut Edward.''

Je repoussai cette pensée et me concentrai sur le livre que j'avais entre les mains. Alors que j'étais en train de lire la même phrase pour au moins la dixième fois, quelque chose percuta ma table, reversant mon café sur mes genoux.

Je sursautai, renversant ma chaise au passage.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mes lacets étaient défaits. Je savais que j'aurais dû les refaire plus tôt mais j'avais la flemme de me pencher... »

Je croisai le regard de Bella alors qu'elle continuait à raconter n'importe quoi.

« Ton jean. » grogna-t-elle. « Est-ce que je t'ai brûlé le pénis ? » Elle vira au rouge vif et j'étouffai mon rire. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Oh mon dieu, Edward. Je suis absolument désolée. »

Je secouai la tête. « C'est rien. Je vais bien. » J'avais désigné mon entrejambe en disant ça.

Elle me tendit des serviettes pour que je nettoie mon pantalon et pendant un instant, je fus surpris qu'elle n'essaye pas de le faire elle même.

Bella resta là, les yeux vitreux, la tête penché sur le côté. Après plusieurs secondes, elle cligna des yeux et sortit de sa transe. « Est-ce que ça t'embête si je m'assois avec toi ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. Le café était presque vide alors elle aurait pu s'asseoir où elle voulait. Je souris en me disant qu'elle voulait peut-être juste me parler. Cette pensée disparut lorsque je bougeai et sentis mon jean humide.

_Elle se sent coupable._

Oh, eh bien. J'étais prêt à prendre ce qui venait et c'était l'occasion parfaite de lui montrer ce que j'avais à offrir.

« Bien sûr. Ça serait génial. »

Il y eut une pause gênante avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. « Alors, c'est ce que font les combattants du crime pendant leur temps libre ? » Je surpris son petit sourire moqueur. « Je veux dire, est-ce que mon père vient traîner ici lui aussi ? »

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment prendre ça. Son ton était taquin mais ses paroles étaient vraiment impolies alors j'eus du mal à trouver une réponse.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que fait Charlie en ce moment ou même ce qu'il fait en dehors des heures de travail. C'est un endroit sympa. Il pourrait venir ici. » Je haussai les épaules et détournai le regard.

Lorsque je ramenai mon attention sur elle, Bella était en train de se mordre la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle reprit la parole. « Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne sais que c'était bizarre. Je ne sais pas faire la conversation comme une personne normale. Je n'ai pas su comment te demander ce que tu faisais à Port Angeles. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air aussi prétentieuse. Je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment être normale. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire. « Être normal c'est dépassé. »

Elle grogna. « J'aimerais bien. Je crois que ça plairait beaucoup à mon père que je sois normale. »

« Je suis sûr que ton père pense que tu es la plus belle chose au monde. »

« Je ressemble un peu trop à ma mère. »

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui était arrivé à la mère de Bella. Personne ne m'en avait parlé alors je n'étais pas sûr de savoir s'ils avaient divorcé ou si elle était décédée.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas un sujet à aborder. » rit Bella. « Ma mère était folle. Magnifique, douce, drôle mais carrément folle. »

« Humm... » Je pris mon café.

« Elle rendait mon père si heureux. Quand elle est partie, il a été dévasté. Je veux dire, c'était si soudain – elle est partie un jour sans prévenir et a commencé à nous appeler une fois par semaine pour nous dire où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il n'y avait personne dans sa vie. Elle était folle de mon père. Elle voulait juste un peu de temps seule d'après ce qu'elle disait. Puis un jour, elle s'est pointée à la maison avec sa valise et elle a dit, ''Est-ce que je peux revenir ?''

On aurait pu croire que les choses reviendraient à la normale, tu vois ? Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Je me contentais de la fixer. Je ne voulais pas parler par peur qu'elle se referme comme une huître. Cette découverte de son esprit était incroyable. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Bella partageait avec tout le monde. Surtout quand je la voyais regarder ainsi par la fenêtre. Elle essayait de dissimuler ses larmes.

« Cinq mois plus tard, on a appris qu'elle était mourante. » Sa voix était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure et je dus me pencher pour mieux l'entendre. « Elle était si paisible. Mon père a passé des heures à pleurer, seul dans leur chambre, quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et haussa les épaules pour dissimuler sa respiration difficile. « Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'y a fait penser ? » demandai-je tout doucement.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Rien de particulier. Je me mets à parler sans m'arrêter parfois. Tu as dit ''normal'' et mon esprit est parti tout seul. »

« Eh bien, elle semblait être une femme très spéciale. » Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Sa réponse fut un sourire éblouissant. « C'était le cas. J'ai beaucoup chance qu'elle soit ma mère. »

Après avoir bu une gorgée de café, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Son visage se dérida et la tristesse qui se cachait dans ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu.

« À quoi ressemble ta mère ? »

Je ris doucement. « C'est le stéréotype de la mère poule. »

Bella plissa le nez.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire quand j'étais au lycée parce qu'elle était toujours sur mon dos. Elle voulait bien faire mais elle était trop attachée à moi. Je suis et resterai toujours son petit bébé. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. » sourit Bella d'un air rassurant.

« Quand elle m'a eut, elle a presque perdu la vie. De ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, elle a beaucoup saigné et pour arrêter ça, ils ont dû tout enlever. »

« Oh wow. » Elle écarquilla les yeux de compréhension.

« Ouais, alors je crois qu'elle a été traumatisée de se voir enlever la possibilité d'avoir d'autres enfants. Je pense que mon père la contrebalance bien, alors il est plus doux. »

« À quoi il ressemble ? » Elle se pencha en avant et posa son menton dans ses mains.

« Il est drôle. Ma mère est un peu névrosée et lui, il est la force tranquille. »

« Mon père trouve que tu es un super flic. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement. « J'ai tout de suite pensé à ça quand tu m'as dit que ton père est du genre calme. Charlie pense que tu as cette qualité rare qui consiste à être entendu sans être trop bruyant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Je secouai la tête, perdu.

« C'est un peu comme si, quand il se passe quelque chose, tu attends de connaître tous les faits avant d'agir. Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer t'écouter parler. Est-ce que ça a un sens ? »

Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'aimais bien attendre avant de donner mon opinion. Je ne parlais jamais pour parler. « Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et tu as raison. Mon père est comme ça lui aussi. Je suppose que je lui ressemble plus qu'à ma mère. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je crois que mon père aurait déjà pété un câble si tu passais tout ton temps à regarder par dessus son épaule ! » Elle grogna. « Pauvre Edward adolescent. Je parie que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de peloter des seins. »

Je m'étouffai sur mon café et elle se mit à rire encore plus fort.

« J'ai raison ! Oh c'est horrible ! Est-ce qu'elle guettait dans son coin ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. « En fait, oui. C'était gênant et traumatisant pour un adolescent de seize ans. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle savait ce que faisaient les ados et qu'elle n'allait pas laisser ça m'arriver. »

« Toutes ces expériences à côté desquelles tu es passé ! Ça te dis qu'on s'embrasse ? » Elle se pencha sur la table.

J'arrêtai de rire aussitôt. Aucun doute la dessus, j'avais très envie qu'on s'embrasse. J'aurais bien voulu peloter des seins aussi.

Bella retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise en riant. « Si tu voyais ta tête ! J'arrive à voir les rouages de ton esprit qui tournent. Tu en meurs d'envie ! » Elle se leva et se tourna.

« C'est vrai. » dis-je avant de pouvoir me retenir.

Bella se tenait là, toute rouge. « Vous êtes un beau parleur Adjoint Masen. »

« J'en sais rien. » Je secouai la tête.

« On ferme dans cinq minutes. » La voix du barman fut une interruption désagréable qui nous fit nous séparer.

Je me levai, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine déjà.

Bella vint de mon côté de la table et me prit la main. « Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? »

« Ouais. » Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres puis je croisai ses yeux. « Je pense que ça serait super. »

« Viens. Je connais un endroit. Tu peux me suivre. »

Une fois sur le parking, je montai dans ma voiture et essayai de me calmer. J'allais boire un verre avec Bella. Ça semblait être un peu plus. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Après une mini-rupture d'anévrisme, je réussis à me reprendre.

C'était un exploit pour moi.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à Edward. Il était toujours si poli. Très mignon, mais je n'avais simplement jamais envisagé de ''lui sauter dessus''. Du moins, ça s'était avant que je fonce dans sa table et qu'il se lève. Il était grand et fin, j'avais pu apercevoir son chemin du bonheur lorsqu'il avait levé les bras.

J'avais poussé un soupir bruyant.

Heureusement, il était trop absorbé par son jean pour l'avoir remarqué.

Je m'étais inquiétée pour ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Alors que je montais dans ma voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter vouloir voir ce qui se trouvait sous son fameux jean.

Je tournai les clefs et le moteur claqua. Je réessayai et obtins le même résultat.

« Putain de pick up de merde ! Démarre bon sang ! » Je frappai le volant à deux reprises avant d'essayer de redémarrer. Le bruit du moteur me fit presque lever les yeux au ciel de frustration.

Quelqu'un tapa à la fenêtre, me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai et tombai sur Edward.

« Tu veux monter avec moi ? » sourit-il en désignant sa voiture.

Je hochai la tête parce que mon cerveau avait lâché au mot ''avec'' devant son petit sourire.

Une fois dans son véhicule, je me blottis contre lui tout en me demandant, _Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué cet homme auparavant ?_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Elle avait bu deux margaritas et moi une bière.

Au fil de la soirée, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi sur la banquette. Nos têtes étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre et son souffle chatouillait ma mâchoire.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer.

« Tu travailles demain ? »

« Ouais. Je commence à neuf heures. »

« Pas moi. » souffla-t-elle en appuyant son corps contre mon bras. Ses seins étaient pressés contre moi.

Je frémis.

« Tu travailles au café, pas vrai ? » Je m'éclaircis la gorge alors qu'elle se tournait légèrement, frottant sa poitrine contre moi. Sa main remonta sur ma cuisse et j'eus du mal à respirer.

« Ouais. » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai un projet à rendre pour la semaine prochaine alors il faut que je travaille. »

« Tu es une femme très occupée. » Ma voix était rauque alors qu'elle dessinait des cercles à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je baissai les yeux juste au moment où elle levait la tête. Son regard était sombre et lourd. Ma gorge se serra.

Elle me désirait.

« Viens chez moi ? »

Ma réponse fut immédiate. « Absolument. »

* * *

**Bella POV**

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

Je lui pris la main pour quitter le bar tout en paniquant complètement. Je venais de l'inviter chez moi pour qu'on couche ensemble.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dit ça mais c'était sous-entendu. Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Edward avait l'air nerveux alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture. Je restai aussi près de lui que possible parce que j'avais peur de me dégonfler si je ne le touchais plus.

Je ressentais le besoin de dire quelque chose du genre ''Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille'' mais je me disais que ça sonnerait faux. Néanmoins, c'était la stricte vérité. Je n'étais pas une traînée.

Évidemment, me dire que je n'étais une traînée me faisait penser à la fille que j'étais à la fac. Celle qui disait constamment aux autres qu'elles n'auraient pas dû se dévaloriser ainsi parce que c'était quelque chose qui n'allait jamais les quitter.

C'était des conneries. J'étais comme elles.

Et pour l'instant, je me traitais de traînée.

_Et si Edward est un homme à femmes ?_

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, me pressant un peu plus contre lui. Peu importe ce qu'il était ou ce que moi j'étais, ce soir, ça allait arriver.

C'était inévitable et je n'allais certainement pas le regretter.

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'étais nerveux.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte et je lui lâchai la main avant de poser les miennes sur sa taille, me plaçant derrière elle. Elle batailla avec ses clefs et grogna.

Je repoussai ses cheveux de son épaule et me penchai pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Bella haleta contre moi alors que je passai mon nez froid le long de sa nuque chaude. Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me retenant sur place. Les clefs qu'elle avait enfin réussi à récupérer, étaient complètement oubliées.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, s'offrant un peu plus à moi. J'allai m'éloigner lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte mais elle me retint brusquement, nous faisant cogner contre. Mon érection se pressa contre ses fesses. Je grognai et allai un peu plus à sa rencontre, tout en mordillant son cou.

« Oh bon sang. » Sa voix était rauque alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

Je reculai à contrecœur pour pouvoir lui parler. « Ouvre la porte. »

Sa main gauche quitta mes cheveux et en quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Nous entrâmes dans l'espace vide. Bella tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Elle me tenait plaqué contre la porte.

Je n'arrivais même pas à réaliser à quel point tout se passait vite, ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Je me laissais simplement _ressentir_ les choses.

« Tu as bon goût. » murmura-t-elle. « Comment c'est possible ? Tu as bu de cette bière merdique tout à l'heure. »

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou et ses mains descendirent de mon torse à ma ceinture. Je me mis haleter lorsqu'elle commença à la défaire. « Chewing-gum. »

Elle se figea. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai pris un chewing-gum. »

Elle réalisa alors que je répondais à sa question. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Tu es si attentif. Ça mérite une récompense. »

Elle tomba alors à genoux devant moi et j'en avalai presque mon chewing-gum.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il tremblait alors que je faisais descendre son jean et son boxer et je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

_Je suis plus douée que ce que je pensais._

Je le pris dans ma main et le caressai avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur ma tête. Je sentais qu'il essayait de ne pas tirer sur mes cheveux ou pousser ma tête, en fait, il marmonnait quelque chose alors que ma langue s'enroulait autour de son gland.

Après plusieurs secondes, je levai les yeux vers lui et nos regards se croisèrent.

Sa bouche était entrouverte et je l'entendais haleter. Néanmoins, notre échange visuel fut bref parce que ça me faisait mal aux yeux de le regarder tout en le suçant.

_Je sais que dans les livres les femmes le font tout le temps, mais je n'y arrive pas._

Alors, _dès_ qu'il se mit à tirer sur mes cheveux, je gémis autour de lui pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon. S'il y avait bien une chose que je voulais, c'était qu'il prenne du plaisir. Il était adorable et drôle. Sa queue était plutôt jolie pour une queue et je voulais qu'il sache que j'aimais faire ça pour lui, même si je ne me considérais pas comme quelqu'un de douée pour ça.

« Je vais jouir. » murmura-t-il. « Tu peux reculer. Tu n'es pas obligée de... »

Je levai à nouveau les yeux, surprise qu'il soit aussi silencieux. _Il ne devrait pas être en train de crier ? Hurler mon nom ou un truc dans le genre ?_

Néanmoins, je ne m'éloignai pas.

Je creusai mes joues et me mis à bouger plus vite. Sa main resta immobile, mais ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux.

Toute cette scène était devenue bien plus intime qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Edward haleta et amena ses hanches à la rencontre de ma bouche. Il grogna bruyamment en jouissant.

« Oh mon dieu. Je n'ai jamais... » Il ferma les yeux et je vis sa mâchoire se crisper.

Je m'essuyai la lèvre avec le doigt alors qu'il me regardait.

Il passa ses mains sous mes bras pour me relever et avant que je réalise ce qui se passait, il avait plaqué sa bouche sur la mienne.

Edward m'allongea sur le canapé puis il se redressa pour enlever son haut. Je me sentais un peu trop habillée alors je l'imitais pendant qu'il me retirait mon jean. Je l'observai m'enlever ma culotte. Il glissa ses doigts et la fit descendre le long de mes jambes avant de la jeter de côté.

Pendant un instant, je me demandai où elle avait atterri mais ce fut vite oublié lorsque la voix d'Edward me parvint.

« Je pense que tu mérites une récompense maintenant. »

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella.

Allongée nue sur son canapé. Elle était trempée alors que mes mains caressaient ses cuisses.

Je me penchai pour embrasser la peau que mes mains venaient de caresser. Tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser, c'était que c'était fou de la voir, là, sous moi.

Ses grognements étaient doux et haletants.

Pour une raison inconnue, je sentais que c'était bien plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Ce n'était pas une occasion du genre ''Je ne te reverrai plus jamais'', puisque bien sûr, je savais que j'allais finir par la revoir, mais au delà de ça, je ressentais un lien spécial qui allait au delà du sexe.

Alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans mes cheveux et que je taquinais son clitoris avec ma langue, je me sentis partir.

Je la voulais à ce moment précis et pour tous les autres aussi.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tout était trop intense.

Ça avait commencé tranquillement à la porte mais plus nos voix devenaient basses et nos mouvement langoureux, plus je commençais à paniquer.

Il m'embrassa sur le ventre, remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il lécha les contours de mon soutien-gorge avant de se redresser, m'entraînant avec lui. Il se leva dans un mouvement souple et avant que je puisse m'arrêter, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« La chambre ? » demanda-t-il en effleurant ma mâchoire de ses lèvres.

« Au bout du couloir à droite. »

Il continua à m'embrasser et je sombrai un peu plus.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ma nervosité avait disparu.

Je la laissai tomber sur le lit et elle rebondit un peu.

Elle rigola et passa ses mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Elle le jeta derrière moi dès que ses bras furent libres.

« Tu es tellement belle. »

Elle rougit.

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'orgasme que je venais de lui donner ou à cause du compliment que je venais de lui faire, mais en tout cas, ses rougeurs me firent sourire.

« J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça signifie pour moi Bella. » Je remarquai la tension dans ma voix alors que je la regardais dans les yeux.

Elle caressa main avant de m'attirer à elle, s'allongeant contre les oreillers. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

Mais rapidement, ça n'eut plus d'importance parce que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Le changement de position me plaça exactement où je voulais être.

En un instant, je plongeai en elle.

J'eus l'impression que tout l'air avait quitté mes poumons. J'inspirai difficilement et bougeai en elle. Ses gémissements me firent encore plus haleter.

Rapidement, je posai mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux marron divins qui avaient exprimé tant d'émotions dans la soirée – le choc, la tristesse, la joie, le désir – étaient maintenant fermés sous le plaisir.

J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la garder là. Juste ici. Pour toujours.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il s'endormit, un bras posé sur mon ventre. Je ne m'étais jamais demandée si j'étais du genre à aimer les câlins ou pas mais je me surprenais à aimer le sentir contre moi.

Cette pensée me fit légèrement paniquer.

Je tournai la tête et le fixai pendant une minute. La panique augmenta en moi alors que j'écoutais mon esprit crier. _Je viens juste de coucher avec Edward Masen_.

* * *

Ça vous rappelle quelque chose, non ? ^^ Quel début mémorable pour une fiction *_soupir_* Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trouvé ça très sympa de les retrouver, même pour un court instant. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres chapitres... On va dire peut-être...

Mais d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
